My Place
by Blue-Eyed Floozy
Summary: Inuyasha thinks! *gasp* Set to Linkin Park's Somewhere I Belong.


AN : Okay, I was half asleep when this idea hit me. I had to write it down and here it is. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. Oh, and Inu-chan wants to say something. *nudges a chibi-Inuyasha-look-alike forward* Go ahead little one.  
  
Inu-chan : Crispy Muffin doesn't own anything, not my parents or me or the song "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park, even though she would make a great master.  
  
Isn't he a sweetie?! *kisses his forehead* Go to bed now. It's WAY past your bedtime.  
  
Inu-chan : *scampers off and climbs into bed with adult Inuyasha* Daddy, where do babies come from?  
  
Inuyasha : O_O; Why?  
  
Inu-chan : Because I'd like a brother or sister and I want to know where to get one.  
  
Inuyasha : Ask your mother. *points to Kagome on the other side of the bed*  
  
Kagome : O_O; Don't look at me. Ask you father. He's a guy.  
  
Inu-chan : -.-; 'Why can't they just answer a simple question without playing parent tag?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm leaving and that's final!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as she ran for the well one last time.  
  
He watched her attempts from his position over it as he blocked her once more. "No you're not, bitch. You're staying here and THAT's final." He yelled back at her. "You've just recovered from that last attack. I'm not letting you out of my sight." She started to look kindly at him. 'Oops.' "You'd be too much trouble to replace." He hurriedly covered up his slip.  
  
She was angry for two seconds before putting on her perfected 'pleading' mask. "But I have an English test in two hours." She whined. His ears flattened to his head. "Please let me through?" She begged, she had lost all dignity, when it came to going home, soon after meeting the hanyou. At first she had tried the sneak approach, then the aggressive SIT-you-until- your-back-breaks approach, and she had found that bargaining with him was a less painful alternative, for them both.  
  
"No." He said simply as he got off the well and made his way to her as fast as he could. He grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder, careful to keep pressure off her injured side.  
  
She huffed, leaned her arm on his back and put her chin in her hand. 'Guess I'll just have to miss another one.' She thought. 'It's not like I'm going to make good enough grades to pass this year anyway.' She sighed.  
  
Inuyasha's hypersensitive ears caught the slight whoosh of breath and looked over his shoulder at her. 'Doesn't she see that I can't stand her leaving?' He thought with a heaviness in his heart and a sad look in his eyes. Said eyes widened as what he'd just thought sunk in. 'When she's hurt.' He amended.  
  
No need to think sappy thoughts when she was so close. That would be ludicrous. He had enough problems already, what with Kikyo causing havoc every time she saw them, trying to find all the shards to complete the jewel, get revenge for everyone on Naraku, and sort out his feelings for Kagome and Kikyo. He hadn't even begun to think of what would happen after the jewel was completed. Which it almost was. 'Maybe I should focus on something else.'  
  
He was swamped. And if that wasn't enough, last time he'd seen Kikyo, she had tried to shoot him. But, Kagome jumped in the way, taking the arrow meant for him in her left side. The Miko energies clashed and Kagome's canceled out Kikyo's, but not before causing some damage. She had minor burns around the area and the arrow was sticking out of her side, drenching her in blood.  
  
He could still smell it. Kagome's blood was the worst scent he could have ever smelt. Even worse than her tears. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he couldn't stop the snort, trying to dislodge the phantom scent. Kagome turned at the sound, wincing at the slight pain left over from her injury. Inuyasha turned to look at her when he caught the sharp intake of breath and noticed that he wasn't imagining the scent.  
  
He stopped walking and they stayed that way for a few moments, until he heard Miroku and Sango fighting very close to them. He turned back to the road and addressed her with his head facing straight. "I told ya you shouldn't be up yet, baka onna." She was shocked he'd called her a woman, a stupid woman, but a woman nonetheless. Usually he just called her a stupid GIRL.  
  
'Well, it's about time,' she thought. 'I've been nineteen for four months.' She just 'humph'ed contentedly and waited for the ride to be over. It was mere seconds later and she was carefully set inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha yelled for the woman to come see him.  
  
"Kaede! Get your wrinkly ass over here. Kagome was an idiot and reopened her wound."  
  
"Hey!" She protested.  
  
Before she could say another word, Kaede came in. "Must ye always address an old woman as such, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh." He exclaimed and struck his normal pose.  
  
//When this began...  
  
I had nothing to say,  
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me//  
  
As Kaede began working on Kagome again, Inuyasha walked out to his tree to think. It was one of those few moments where he had time to do nothing. He started thinking about, who else, Kagome. He couldn't get her off his mind lately.  
  
When she was with him, everything was in full color. But when she left, things got dull. He lost his will to fight. He had no reason to fight. Why did she make him feel this way?  
  
Didn't he love Kikyo? He'd thought so, but then, here he was thinking of Kagome's injuries instead of how to get Kikyo back. She had sustained a few cuts herself, dealt out by, well, just about everyone but him. He couldn't hit her. He couldn't hurt her. Why? He'd hurt Kagome lots of times. Not physically of course. No, he'd kill whoever hurt her physically. But Kikyo was the one to hurt her this time and what did he do?  
  
He froze.  
  
//I was confused...  
  
And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind//  
  
She had asked him if Kagome was more important to him than her. And he froze. He couldn't answer that. He didn't know the answer to that. And the others knew that. They had talked about it while he was out, thinking he couldn't hear them. He wasn't careless enough to let them out of earshot and had, consequently, heard every word.  
  
//Inside of me...  
  
But all the vacancy  
  
The words revealed is the only real thing I that I've got left to feel//  
  
It was sort of disturbing hearing his feelings put into words by his friends. He thought he'd kept it away from them well enough. Obviously he hadn't. They could read him like a book. From his confusion over Kagome, who was passed out a few feet away from them at the time, to his changing feelings for Kikyo.  
  
//Nothing to lose...  
  
Just stuck,  
  
Hollow and alone,  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own//  
  
It sucked, and he let them know it.  
  
He had charged back into camp and told them where to stick it. They shouldn't have been analyzing him like that. They had left him alone after that.  
  
All alone. Again. Damn.  
  
//I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong//  
  
He had time to think about that then and again right now. He didn't want to be alone anymore. And once he made his wish on the jewel he wouldn't be.  
  
He would be a full demon and then he would be accepted by youkai and could protect Kagome better. Yeah, just wait until the jewel was finished...  
  
//And I've got nothing to say,  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face//  
  
The surge of power was immense. He couldn't believe how much better his senses were, how much faster he was, how much stronger he was. It was amazing.  
  
He couldn't use the Tetsusaiga anymore, but that was OK. He had his demon strength and abilities now, he didn't need the sword to protect Kagome. Speaking of, where was she?  
  
//I was confused...  
  
Lookin' everywhere only to find,  
  
That's it not the way I had imagined it all in my mind//  
  
"I guess you don't need me anymore. Huh, Inuyasha?" She looked down at the ground.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He did need her, not to find jewel shards, but by his side. She was the one to heal him. To give him his reason to fight. But for some reason, he couldn't say it.  
  
He couldn't say he loved her. He couldn't say he needed her. His pride had boosted along with his strength. He turned his back to the whimpering girl. He couldn't look at her. The sight was causing too much conflict on his already over-taxed heart. He had nothing to say to her, and waited for the customary SIT.  
  
It never came.  
  
He turned around in time to see her jump in the well. Suddenly, it glowed a soft blue. His brow furrowed in confusion. 'No. She wouldn't, would she?'  
  
He jumped in and fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw blue sky. "No. No it can't be." He whispered to himself as he jumped out and tried again. It came out the same. 'She sealed the well!' He thought in disbelief.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed to the sky. Slowly he lid down the wall to the ground inside the well, quiet sobs escaping his throat as gave into the alluring temptation of self pity. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to stay with him and he was supposed to care for her. Now he had all this strength and no reason for it. He couldn't fight without his reason.  
  
//So un-amused...  
  
What do I have but negativity,  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is lookin' at me//  
  
His body went numb. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. He leapt out for a final time and turned to the others of his group. They had hidden behind a small rise to watch what should've been a great love scene.  
  
The two companions, who had loved each other in secret for years, were to confess their love for the other. After a passionate kiss, they were to pledge their undying devotion and be together forever.  
  
It was anything but that. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha in shock, confusion and fury. How could he screw this up?! It was so easy. Just say 'I love you' and they would go on as friends forever. No one would have to split. They love each other. How could he do this?!  
  
Shippo, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything. His face was a total blank. He had lost his second mother. He was an orphan again. And his world was crashing around him. He looked up at Inuyasha with teary, betrayed eyes and turned and walked off.  
  
//Nothing to lose...  
  
Nothing to gain,  
  
Hollow and alone,  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own//  
  
Miroku and Sango left after Shippo. Even Kirara got in on it. She threw him a hiss over her shoulder and had a glare in her, small red eyes.  
  
Kaede took a last look at him. "Inuyasha, ye have made a terrible mistake. One that is irreversible. I hope you're happy with yourself, because your life will be sheer torture without that girl." She had said to him as she turned away, following the others at a more sedate pace.  
  
He was heartbroken. How could this happen. It was insane. He just wanted a place to belong. To not hurt anymore. Now what would he do?  
  
//I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong//  
  
He awoke with a start, breathing heavily. 'Well THAT was a nightmare!' He had fallen asleep thinking in his tree. 'Was that a glimpse of my future if I made that decision? Or was it a warning? Maybe I shouldn't become a full- blooded youkai.' He jumped from his tree. 'I can't let that happen. I'm strong enough with my Tetsusaiga. I can protect Kagome just fine. She can't leave me. I love her too much.'  
  
//I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today//  
  
He made a vow then and there, no one would ever hurt Kagome again. She was where he belonged. He realized that now. And if Kikyo got in the way, well, he'd just have to cut her down. No one would hurt his Kagome. Physically or mentally. Now to get back to his woman.  
  
//I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong//  
  
Kagome was doing much better. Kaede had patched her up again and she had a nice little scar coming in right above the one she got from Mistress Centipede when the youkai had bitten out the jewel. She was just settling down to dinner, a nice robust stew, when Inuyasha burst through the door of the hut.  
  
//I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel like I'm  
  
Somewhere I belong//  
  
He made his way to Kagome. Once there, he grabbed her off the floor and held her to his chest. He looked deeply into her eyes. His intense gaze brought shivers down her spine and his nearness was affecting her thought processes.  
  
He brought his face inches from hers and spoke. "I love you. Please don't ever leave me." With that said, he closed the distance and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
//I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel like I'm  
  
Somewhere I belong//  
  
Kaede watched from a corner of her hut. 'I guess my dream-sight spell worked well enough. Showing your worst fears and greatest desires in the safest possible way.' She chuckled to herself as the two continued expressing their love. 'I really must remember that one for a certain monk and taijiya who are particularly resilient to any romantic atmosphere I try to set.' And she quietly slipped out of her hut to give them some privacy.  
  
As they broke apart, Kagome asked why. He told her what his dream had been and his reasons for choosing her over Kikyo.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes the entire time and knew he spoke the truth. She grabbed his hand and held it gently in both of hers. "I promised to stay by your side, Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere. You will always have a place here," She put his hand to her rapidly beating heart. "With me."  
  
//Somewhere I belong//  
  
And he kissed her again. 


End file.
